kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Limit Form
Limit Form (リミットフォーム) is the exclusive Drive Form only in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+. Sora's clothes change to the colors of his original clothes in Kingdom Hearts (game). The form lets Sora use abilities from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, such as Dodge Roll or Zantetsuken. It is symbolized by a red crown (similar in appearance to Sora's necklace). Similar to Master Form, it consumes 4 Drive Bars. Leveling Up Limit form gains EXPs as soon as Sora delivers the combo finisher. (Triggered by reaction commands.) Obtaining Limit Form We are still under it but this is our conclusion: Get this in the 2nd visit in Twilight Town and after the abduction of Kairi because of Axel also you can get the Oathkeeper as well Battle Information Similar to the MP system in Kingdom Hearts, Sora will regain MP whenever he is hit. Every hit Sora lands using Limits will restore his own HP. Regardless of what Sora equipped as the combo finisher, it will always ends with Zantetsuken. Sora's guard pose will also revert to the pose in Kingdom Hearts. However, magic is unusable in this Form as the new attacks, under the Limit menu, replaces the Magic menu. Abilities Actions Each of Limit Form's special abilities comes with a Reaction Command that leads to a stronger attack. The abilities Sora can use in this form are: Growth ---- Pros *Requires no ally to access, therefore Sora has a better crowd controlled gameplay. *Sora is invincible during the executing period of some limits.(It should be noted that Sora can be damaged the right second he recovers from one of his combos.) *Sora is invincible when he is dodge rolling, thus negating all enemy attacks. Cons *Similar to Valor Form, magic commands are sealed. *Several limits' combos requires precise timing in order to connect. Controls Even though both Quick Run and Dodge Roll require the player using the square button, equipping both of the Growth Abilities during Sora's normal state still allows the use of individual ability by pressing the said button differently; a Dodge Roll can be performed by quickly tapping the square button, and for Quick Run, simply hold the square button slightly longer than what one would do with the Dodge Roll. Note that Quick Run served Dodge Roll's purpose in the original Kingdom Hearts II. Depending on the player's preference, either or both of the abilities will be equipped, though most prefer Dodge Roll over Quick Run due to the Dodge Roll's quicker recovery time and 100% chance of executing Dodge Roll without the risk of accidentally using Quick Run because of imprecise button-pressing. Also, Sora is invulnerable while Dodge Rolling, while he remains vulnerable even while Quick Running. It should be noted that all Sora's abilities in Limit Form are stronger than his Kingdom Hearts's incarnation. Also, Limit Form can be equipped in the shortcut menu. Trivia * This Drive Form is the only one that allows Sora to use his Guard ability while he has to rely on his Reflect spell in his other forms (except for Valor and Anti) for defense. Category: Drive FormsCategory:Forms